Damn it
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: Izaya get's the wrong idea after he over hears someone mistaking Shizuo and Verona as being together.


Izaya and Shizuo stood at the doorway glaring each other down. Izaya hadn't been expecting the other man to actually follow him home this time. The fight that had happened and trashed the streets of Ikebukuro had been real. It wasn't a fight that was a cover up before one of their scenes. It hadn't been a fight to keep up their appearances – it was real.

Shizuo huffed in the door way. His shoulders sagged and he looked up at his lover – or who he hoped was still his lover.

"Can I come in?" Shizuo asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Hell no," Izaya responded before slamming the door in the other man's face.

Shizuo had gone too far that day. He had been talking to that skank, Verona, outside of work. He knew that they were close. He knew that they had some sort of twisted bond over being able to scare people shitless with their anger – but she had stepped over the line.

Izaya had been there when they had said that Akane was Shizuo's kid. Now that wasn't the part that bothered him – it was who people thought the mother was. People honestly took Shizuo and HER to be in a relationship – and active enough to have kids.

The thought made Izaya sick, but not as sick as the fact that Shizuo hadn't outright denied it. He knew that Shizuo saw Akane as his unofficial daughter – but so did Izaya. Her parents often trusted the small girl with them when things were going on with her families' syndicate. If she was anyone's daughter, it was Shizuo's and HIS. But because of their stupid little secret – the world couldn't see that. Because of their stupid hiding – Izaya had to hear everyone talk about HIS Shizuo and that woman.

Izaya looked up as his phone started to ring. He picked it up and saw a picture of Shizuo sleeping naked on it. He liked the compromising picture and liked that many people thought that Shizuo didn't know that Izaya was there.

Izaya shook the memory out of his head and forced a scowl on his face as he answered. He didn't speak – only held the phone up to his ear and waited for the other man to talk.

"Izaya, let me in."

"Why don't you go ask Verona to let you in? She's a more suitable wife anyway," Izaya retorted even though he knew he was being ridiculous.

"Izaya," Shizuo sighed.

Izaya got up and opened the door but refused to hang up the phone.

"So why did you want in?" Izaya asked into the phone while looking the blond man directly in the eye.

"It wasn't what you thought," Shizuo stated.

"You are so boring," Izaya sighed. "You've already said that. Tell me something interesting."

"It shocked me that people would say that, I just don't see her that way and didn't realize that people would think that about us."

"But you still didn't correct them," Izaya pointed out as he turned away. "So, you are not upset that people think that you are with her and not me."

"Seriously Izaya?" Shizuo growled as he went to step into the house.

"Seriously," Izaya stated as he pulled out his knife and backed Shizuo back out the door.

Izaya slammed the door in the other's face. He had to admit that he liked to see Shizuo backed into a corner, and the fact that the man didn't fight him on staying out meant that he might actually feel sorry and just not have a solution yet.

"You didn't stick around long enough," Shizuo yelled through the door.

"No?" Izaya replied, finally getting interested in the conversation. He will admit that he had felt hurt and had ran away once Shizuo didn't rebut right away.

"Akane kicked the guy and when he was confused I explained: Of course the bitch wasn't her mother. Akane's mother is so much smarter and stronger – and that Akane gets her temper and brains from him. The man was a little confused when I said 'him' but he got scared off when Akane said: Mommy Izaya is going to kill you."

"You called me her mother?" Izaya replied in shock to the story. "You are totally more of a mother than I am." Izaya smirked at the thought of Shizuo as a little mommy of their precious almost daughter.

"Damn it," Shizuo yelled through the door. "Is that all you got from the story? How can you not understand?"

Izaya looked at the door in confusion. Sure, Shizuo couldn't see his face and his expression, but Shizuo usually knew him better than this. Shizuo was dense as a horse, but he understood Izaya better than anyone. Something must be on the other's mind – something big enough to make him impossibly dense.

"What's wrong with you?" Izaya asked.

"Damn it!" Shizuo yelled through the door. Soon the door began to shake as Shizuo yelled "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

The door went flying off it's hinges and Shizuo charged into the house. His face was beat red and he was hiding behind his hand and he mumbled out: "Would you marry me… Izaya?"

"What?" Izaya asked shocked.

"Please don't make me ask again," Shizuo mumbled as he peaked between his fingers.

"Well it depends," Izaya said with a grin as he walked up to his lover. He pulled the blond man's tie so that Shizuo was eye level with him and moved so that their lips were almost touching before whispering, "Only if you admit that you would be mommy."

"Never," Shizuo huffed.

"Well, then you have your answer," Izaya said with a grin as he let go and turned to walk away.

"Fine," Shizuo huffed as he grabbed the other man's arm. "I would be mommy."


End file.
